S'il savait
by Une autre histoire
Summary: Il s'agit d'une … frustration … un sorte de manque à combler, un vide entêtant qui me tient compagnie continuellement. Il est là quand je me lève, encore là quand je mange, quand je vais en cours, quand je le croise et que je fais semblant.


**Titre**: S'il savait

**Disclamer** : Quel merveilleux manga que HanaKimi ! Bien entendu, sachant à peine dessiner une patate je n'en suis pas la mangaka, cette honneur revient à la très douée Hisaya Nakajo. Seul ce petit détournement de l'histoire est de mon fait.

**Rating**: M ! Homophobes et non-yaoistes fuyez ! (A moins que vous ne vouliez découvrir le yaoi dans ce cas là restez donc futures victimes... mwahahaha !)

**Pairing** : Nanba Minami/Nakao Senri

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une fanfic écrite dans le cadre du concours lancé par la team Hayana soit:

"Fanfic... yaoi (je suis sûre que ça va en motiver plus d'un ! mdr).  
La fanfic devra être sur un manga licencié en France et faire 5 pages, pas plus pas moins.  
Vous avez jusqu'au dimanche 28 mai pour m'envoyer les liens de vos fanfics par mp. Ensuite nous les soumettrons au sondage des membres de ce forum.  
Le gagnant verra sa fanfic publiée en lien sur notre site.

A vos claviers !"

Message motivant n'est-ce pas ? Simple et efficace, je n'ai pu que craquer ^^". Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic fait pile 5 pages word (2 599 mots), si vous ne rajoutez pas les blabla écrit ici évidemment.

**Reconstituons le décor**: Cette histoire se passe pendant le 12ème tome. Dans celui-ci a lieu le bal de Noël où vont danser ensemble élèves d'Osaka Gakuen (garçons) et de Blossom Gakuen (filles). Si vous avez lu HanaKimi je pense que vous reconnaitrez assez facilement la scène que je décris du point de vue de Nakao (on a évidemment celui de Mizuki dans le manga).

**Résumé**: Il s'agit d'une … frustration … un sorte de manque à combler, un vide entêtant qui me tient compagnie continuellement. Il est là quand je me lève, encore là quand je mange, quand je vais en cours, quand je le croise et que je fais semblant.

* * *

S'il savait

Pour un flirt avec lui je ferai n'importe quoi. Pour pouvoir le caresser, pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pour pouvoir le respirer. Mes pensées pour lui ne vont pas aussi loin, pourrait-il leur sembler. « Pauvre petit kôhai entiché de son sempai », un schéma classique dans les mangas que lit Yukiko.

Mais tous ses livres ne pourront pas décrire ce que je ressens et ma sœur elle-même ne peut pas l'imaginer.

Il s'agit d'une … frustration … un sorte de manque à combler, un vide entêtant qui me tient compagnie continuellement. Il est là quand je me lève, encore là quand je mange, quand je vais en cours, quand je le croise et que je fais semblant. Semblant de quoi ? Semblant d'être gentiment entiché, semblant d'attendre une petite tapote sur la tête et de m'en contenter. Je ne suis plus un enfant, comment peut-il croire, comment _peuvent-ils_ croire que je me contenterai indéfiniment de le suivre comme un petit chiot un peu trop collant ?

Je ne suis pas aussi pur qu'ils le pensent. Mon visage ne leur donne peut-être que l'impression d'une jeune pucelle aux cheveux courts mais je suis loin de cette présumée innocence. Je suis un adolescent comme eux, avec mes hormones en folie et mes désirs, et je suis amoureux. Je les entends bien eux, se masturber devant un magazine, un film ou bien l'ordinateur. Pourquoi n'en serais-je pas capable ? Me croient-ils asexué ? C'est sûrement son cas à lui … s'il savait. S'il savait que ce kôhai qu'il salue tous les matins et qu'il félicite gentiment quand il a mangé son champignon s'est endormi la veille au soir après s'être caressé en pensant à lui. S'il savait … je le dégouterai non ?

Mais ce bal c'est ma chance, je danserai avec Namba-sempai. Tout semble avoir été orchestré pour que j'ai une opportunité de me rapprocher enfin réellement de lui. Un manque d'effectif chez St Blossom et me voilà embarqué avec Ashiya et d'autres élèves, dont je n'ai pas pris la peine de retenir les noms, dans un travestissement visant à combler la déficience en cavalières.

Je n'ai pas pu être « la cavalière attitrée » de sempai mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je le harcèlerai pour qu'il m'accorde un slow pendant les danses libres. Et tant pis s'il abdique parce que ma robe, soyons réalistes, me va à ravir et que ma perruque et mes faux seins semblent être tout ce qu'il me manquait pour être enfin une fille. Oh bien sûr j'aimerais qu'il me voit comme je suis, et je suis un garçon qui est amoureux de lui, mais ne demandons pas trop, un slow sera déjà très bien.

« Nakao ! Tu es prêt ?

- J'arrive ! »

Je sors de la cabine où je viens de me changer et m'observe dans le grand miroir posé au fond la pièce. La surface argentée me renvoie l'image d'une très jolie jeune fille au regard revêche. Je dois admettre que cette tenue est splendide sur moi.

« Wah ! Nakao, tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça ! »

Je fais volte-face pour regarder Ashiya pendant que je lui réponds.

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Et je le pense, bon évidemment il n'est pas aussi joli que moi mais peu s'en serait fallu. Il faudrait simplement qu'il enlève cet air un peu trop nerveux de son visage et qu'il décroise les bras de son torse.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle, la présidente de Blossom apparait. Elle est sur-maquillée et porte un robe garnie de roses. Bien entendu, sa tenue est beaucoup plus voyante que les nôtres. Encore un moyen de prouver sa supériorité toute féminine sans doute. J'esquisse un sourire mauvais, je trouve cette fille ridicule à vouloir désespérément attirer l'attention de tout ceux qui l'entourent.

« Mes agneaux ! Vous êtes ravissants ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire barbouillé de rouge à lèvre. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre école et à vos professeures qui ont eu bien du malheur à vous apprendre à danser. »

Sans doute l'apprentissage aurait-il été plus rapide si on ne nous avait pas régulièrement mis des bâtons dans les roues... Je lève les yeux au ciel et suis les filles qui se dirigent royalement vers la salle de bal. A ma droite Ashiya semble à peine moins stressé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer que déjà nous arrivons à destination.

La salle est somptueusement décorée et un orchestre de musiciens en costard se trouve au fond.

« Ladies and gentleman !

Soyez les bienvenus ce soir au bal qui réunit nos deux lycées ! J'espère que vous allez tous vous amuser !

Music ! »

Je fais à peine attention aux pauvres garçons qui me supplient de leur accorder une danse et cherche activement Nanba-sempai des yeux. Finalement, je l'aperçois entouré d'une bonne dizaine de filles qui piaillent toutes pour être la première à se voir accorder une danse. Sa pauvre cavalière semble totalement dépassée et peut à peine l'approcher. J'ai envie d'arracher les yeux à ces pauvres filles qui ne veulent que poser leurs sales pattes sur MON sempai !

Sans un regard pour mes insipides prétendants que je bouscule, je fonce sur Nanba-sempai et m'accroche fermement à sa taille. Les groupies me regardent d'un air affolé et je leur fait mon regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue pour les dissuader de ne serait-ce qu'approcher de celui que je proclame ouvertement comme MON cavalier.

Quand elles se sont toutes bien écartées, je lève les yeux vers Nanba qui me regarde d'un air mi-consterné mi-amusé. Je lui sors mon regard le plus innocent et le plus énamouré.

« Sempai, tu me fait danser ? »

Il pousse un petit soupir, jette un regard de regret à sa cavalière, que je hais désormais de façon définitive, puis prend ma main pour initier la danse.

Je le suis avec joie dans ses pas, presque euphorique de le sentir si proche de moi et de respirer son odeur délicieuse. Il essaie de garder une distance respectable entre nos deux corps et moi je tente le plus innocemment possible de réduire ces centimètres qui me paraissent des mètres.

« Batan ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir un Nakatsu évanoui et un Ashiya avec un air choqué puis inquiet. Son benêt de cavalier saigne tellement du nez que je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie interne à ce niveau là. Mais vu son air béat et ses joues cramoisies ce n'est pas vraiment un problème médical qui l'a mis dans cet état. Ashiya ne semble pas vraiment comprendre, pas grave j'irai lui expliquer plus tard rien que pour le plaisir de pouvoir le voir rougir de gêne.

Je me retourne vers Nanba-sempai qui regarde toujours Nakatsu avec un petit sourire qui me donne envie d'emprisonner ses lèvres des miennes. Sûrement alerté par mon regard insistant, il reporte son attention sur moi.

« Nakao ? »

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées peu catholiques qui menacent de faire surface, je ne compte pas l'effrayer, pas maintenant.

Et nous dansons, dansons, dansons … et je ne vois plus le temps passer. C'est une alternance de rattrapages de ma part, lorsqu'il tente de s'échapper vers des créatures à seins réels, et de moments de frustration où je retiens mes mains de s'aventurer trop loin et mes lèvres de l'embrasser. Je suis habité par une douce excitation qui ne fait qu'affluer et refluer au rythme de nos pas. J'adore ce moment mais j'en voudrais plus, tellement plus.

Sa cavalière a totalement abdiqué maintenant et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe plus que moi et sempai au monde, et cette musique qui nous entraine vers toujours une valse plus excitante que la suivante.

Puis viens l'heure des slows, je ne laisse même pas la possibilité à Nanba-sempai de s'échapper et me colle immédiatement à lui, le visage dans son cou.

« S'il-te-plait… laisse moi cette soirée… »

Je sens ses épaules se tendre avant qu'il n'entoure ma taille avec un soupir résigné. Mon cœur se pince un peu à ce son qui sous entend fortement qu'il préfèrerait être ailleurs mais j'en fais fi, ce bal est le mien.

« Minami ? »

Je m'arrête brusquement pour fusiller du regard la pimbêche qui vient de nous interrompre. Il s'agit de sa cavalière qui semblait finalement ne pas avoir abandonné. Je jette un coup d'œil à sempai qui aborde désormais un visage radieux et un sourire charmeur. Je hais cette femelle.

Alors qu'une conversation innocente visant sûrement à faire fuir mon cavalier de mes bras commence, je bouillonne de rage. Comment ose-t-elle ? C'est MA soirée ! MON bal ! MON sempai ! Comment peut-elle se ramener avec ses mamelles et ses formes toutes féminines briser le SEUL moment d'intimité que je réclamais avec sempai.

Je vois déjà Namba-sempai s'en aller avec un air à peine désolé et aller se coller à cette mijaurée. Il n'en est pas question !

Fou de rage, j'attrape mon partenaire par la main et l'entraine comme une furie hors de la salle. Je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter ses protestations alors que nous plantons sa 'Juliette' qui en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Une fois dans le hall, j'ouvre la première porte que je vois, y jette mon cavalier, entre moi-même et referme derrière nous.

Je me retourne pour me rendre compte que je nous ai emmenés dans une sorte de petite remise toute encombrée de seaux, balais, serpillières et autres produits d'entretien en tout genre. Sempai est affalé sur le sol où j'ai dû le balancer, décoiffé, sa chemise de travers et un air perdu qui me donne envie de me jeter purement et simplement sur lui. Je respire un bon coup.

« Nakao ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, me mets à genoux à côté de lui et commence à défaire son pantalon. Il tente de repousser mes mains, choqué.

« Nakao ! Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? »

Je stoppe mes mouvements et le regarde dans les yeux. Les siens s'écarquillent alors que j'approche dangereusement mon visage du sien. Mais je ne l'embrasse pas et positionne ma bouche tout contre son oreille.

« Sempai, pense à elle si tu veux. Pense à cette fille dans sa belle robe. Tu aurais voulu la lui enlever sempai ? Je m'en fiche si tu ne penses pas à moi sempai. Pense à elle et à toutes les autres si tu veux … mais ne me repousse pas. »

Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges et je déteste ma voix qui tremble pitoyablement. Mais que puis-je dire d'autre ? « Laisse-moi faire sempai, je t'aime. » ? « Aime-moi !» ? J'en aurai trop honte…

Je retourne à mon affaire et sempai ne bouge plus, probablement trop choqué, je suis certain qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir le pauvre. Mais je n'en peux plus. Toutes ces nuits, toutes ces putains de nuits à penser à lui ! A rêver de le caresser, d'entendre ses gémissements, ses grognements, ses cris peut être ? Rien que d'y penser j'en banderai presque.

Le pantalon est baissé, un boxer noir le suit. Je relève un peu sa chemise pour découvrir un ventre plat sur lequel se dessine une ligne de poil menant vers ce qui sera l'objet de mon attention pour les prochaines minutes.

Le sexe de sempai est pour l'instant au repos, je relève rapidement les yeux pour voir le visage perplexe et un peu curieux de mon cavalier puis les rebaisse pour marmonner.

« Pense à une fille sempai. Une jolie fille. »

Et je prends son sexe en main. Il est doux et lourd. Je le soupèse rapidement puis commence à lui prodiguer quelques caresses légères avant de le prendre plus franchement en main. De l'autre je frôle ses cuisses et son ventre. Sa peau frémit à mon passage, je décide que c'est bon signe.

Lentement, je sens son sexe commencer à s'ériger alors je débute un rythme plus soutenu de va-et-vient et me penche pour embrasser la peau de son ventre. Il halète légèrement lorsque je mordille autour de son nombril, je lèche alors langoureusement les endroits malmenés avant de tenter de lui faire un suçon sur la cuisse gauche. Mon œuvre d'appartenance factice faite, je passe ma langue sur toute la longueur de ses deux cuisses lui tirant ainsi un soubresaut.

Son sexe est tout à fait réveillé désormais et mes mouvements de poignets deviennent plus amples. Je m'arrête parfois à son extrémité pour caresser le gland de mon pouce et c'est ainsi que je lui tire son premier gémissement. Ce son se répercute directement sur mon entrejambe et mon excitation monte d'un cran. Je lève précautionneusement la tête pour observer le visage de sempai. Il est jouissif, les joues cramoisies, une lèvre inférieure mordillée et de ce fait rougie à souhait. Il ne me regarde pas cependant, il doit être entrain de s'imaginer une de greluche en maillot de bain. Vexé, je retourne à mon affaire, j'ai envie de le faire crier.

J'augmente la cadence de mes va-et-vient tout en caressant inlassablement chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée. Il commence à balancer ses hanches dans ma main et à gémir plus fort. Pour ajouter à son comble je commence à _lécher_ la tête de son érection et à sucer _fort_. Lui arrachant la première fois un petit cri bien mérité puis une succession de gémissements tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Face à ce traitement, sempai ne tarde pas à venir et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, en ne prononçant pas un quelconque prénom de femelle mais simplement un grognement sonore. Sa semence macule mes mains et j'ai envie de la goûter.

« Fait pas ça »murmure sempai d'une voix rauque « c'est dégueulasse. »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens avec un air de défi et donne un coup de langue sur ma main. C'est amer.

Alors que j'essuie le reste sur le bas de ma robe, je m'aperçois que mes mains tremblent. Tout mon corps tremble en fait, et je n'ose lever la tête alors que sempai se rhabille puis se relève. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, que je lui dise…

« Sempai…

- Nakao. » il me coupe « je vais oublier tout ça d'accord ? Je crois que tu t'es un peu laissé emporter ce soir mais je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et demain tout reviendra à la normale. Je ne le dirai à personne ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne diras rien non plus n'est-ce-pas ? »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot je me contente de balancer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Bien. » fait-il soulagé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il ne s'est rien passé… il ne s'est rien passé … comment peut-il dire ça ? Alors que je me suis livré, que je lui à fait comprendre mon désir le plus profond, ma passion la plus folle ! C'est tout ce que cela lui fait ? Et il me laisse là, pitoyable dans ma défaite, ridicule avec mes espoirs déçus et mon érection inappropriée.

J'aurai voulu qu'il me touche, j'aurai voulu l'embrasser, j'aurai voulu lui dire… lui dire ce que je ressens, ce qui me bouffe les tripes, ce qui me fait me sentir si vivant, si heureux et si désespéré. S'il savait, oh oui s'il savait … s'il savait comme je l'aime.

Owari


End file.
